Retracer l'histoire
by Haruhito
Summary: Edward et la team Mustang sont envoyés à la Congrégation de l'Ombre qui est suspectée de faire une alchimie douteuse. Seulement, cela va changer leurs vies et pas seuleument à eux ...
1. Le QG des forces du mal

**Auteur :**Miky-chan

**Titre :**Retracer l'histoire

**Disclaimer :**les persos sont à Katsura Hoshino et Hiromu Arakawa

**Note : **j'ai juste corrigé les fautes, je ne pas améliorer l'écriture, et puis comme ça, au fil des chapitres, ont voit que je m'améliore ...

Chapitre 1 : La Congrégation de l'Ombre alias le QG des forces du Mal

Edward était stupéfait. Tout comme le colonel Roy Mustang, le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye (et Dieu sait qu'elle ne l'est pas souvent stupéfait !)Jean Havoc et Heymans Breda, le commandant Alex Louis Armstrong, l'adjudant chef Vato Falman, Kain Fuery, le lieutenant colonel Maes Hugues et le frère d'Edward, Alphonse. Tous ne pouvaient retirer leurs yeux de l'immense bâtisse. Ils leur en avaient fallut du temps pour arriver jusque là. Oh oui, beaucoup de temps ...

_Flash back_

-REPETEZ COLONEL ! hurlait un petit blond.

-Je ne vais pas te le dire une quatrième fois alors écoute bien Fullmetal : il semblerait qu'une certaine alchimie plus que douteuse soit utilisé dans cette soit disant bâtisse appelé la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Et il se pourrait bien que la pierre que tu recherches tant, la pierre philosophale, y soit aussi. J'ai donc demandé au Généralissime King Bradley de m'assigner à cette mission et de pouvoir y aller avec mes hommes. Répéta encore une fois de son air blasé le colonel Mustang pour la troisième fois depuis dix minutes.

-Et donc ? S'excitait le Fullmetal.

-Et donc, poursuivit son supérieur en soupirant une énième fois, il a accepté que toi, Hawkeye, Breda, Havoc, Fuery, Armstrong, Falman et Hugues viennent avec moi.

Le blondinet sauta dans tous les sens en se disant qu'il allait enfin arriver à son but, que bientôt il retrouverait ses membres et le corps de son frère. Son frère ? Mustang n'en avait pas parlé … Cela signifiait t-il que son frère ne viendrait pas avec lui ?

-Euh, colonel … demanda timidement le Fullmetal.

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que … mon frère viendra avec nous ?

Le colonel s'attendait effectivement à cette question. Après tout le connaissant comme il le connaissait, il savait qu'il ne partirait pas sans son frère. C'est pourquoi il s'empressa de le rassurer :

-Évidemment, si Alphonse veut bien nous accompagner, je n'y vois aucuns inconvénients.

Le blond sortit du bureau et se précipita vers la bibliothèque où était censé se trouver son frère. Il y trouva Schieska et lui demanda où il était. Elle lui répondit qu'Al devait être en train de ranger les livres à la section physique. Edward n'en demanda pas plus et courut aussi vite qu'il put à travers la bibliothèque pour retrouver son petit frère qui était quand même bien plus grand que lui à cause de son armure. (Miky : Mais même sans armure il serait plus grand qu'Ed de toute façon … Ed : QUI C EST LE PLUS PETIT NABOT DE LA TERRE PAS PLUS GRAND QU UNE ARMURE DE NAIN ? Miky : … ça ne vaut même pas la peine de répondre =_=) Edward n'eut aucun mal à le retrouver et lui annonça la nouvelle avec une telle joie que même son frère en fut aussi ravi que le Fullmetal. Ainsi, maintenant que tous le monde était au courant, pour la mission de recherche de l'alchimie plus que douteuse (et de la pierre philosophale), tous allèrent faire leur bagages attendant que le temps de partir arrive.

Le lendemain, au environ de neuf heure bien passé, le Fullmetal se rendit compte qu'il était (encore) en retard. Il ne prit pas la peine de se coiffer, se lava à le va-vite, s'habilla à la même allure, prit sa tartine de confiture dans sa bouche et termina par embrocher sa valise et sortir de son appartement qu'il avait loué. Il rendit les clés, et paya sans vraiment faire attention à la somme qu'il donnait, et se dirigea directement vers le métro. Quand il arriva, il se fit immédiatement réprimander par le lieutenant Hawkeye, qui lui répétait encore une fois, qu'il avait été en retard. Edward s'excusa et alla crier sur Alphonse, en lui demandant pourquoi il ne l'avait pas réveiller. Mais celui-ci dévia immédiatement sur un autre sujet … allez savoir pourquoi … (Ed : oui, c'est vrai ça, pourquoi donc ? Miky raah, ta gueule nabot ! Ed : PARDON ? Miky : j'ai dit la ferme !)

Bref, le trajet se passa sans problème : Hawkeye lisait, Havoc, Breda, Falman, Fuery, Hugues et Alphonse discutait ensemble de tout et de rien (surtout de rien), Edward dormait paisiblement dans un petit coin et Mustang fit de même en entendant les sottises que son meilleur ami (Hugues) déblatérait au fur et à mesure de leur conversation sans queue ni tête (Miky : surtout sans queue ^_^ Ed : ça t'amuse de faire des remarque pourries ? T'es heureuse ? Miky : Oui, très ^_^). Ainsi, ils arrivèrent bien plus vite que prévu, mais eurent plus de mal à trouver le lieu où ils devaient se rendre.

Edward, évidemment, se fit bien vite remarquer, étant donné que, la première personne à qui il demanda un renseignement, lui dit que « pour un petiot comme ça, il n'avait pas besoins de savoir ces choses là ». Vous vous doutez bien qu'Edward, faisant un affreux complexe sur sa taille aussi petite soit elle (Miky : tellement petite ^_^ Ed : toi, je vais te *$£¤§& ! Miky : quel beau langage xD), ne laissa pas passer ça et se mit immédiatement à se battre avec cet homme. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que cet ''homme'' était un akuma, et qu'il reprit bien vite sa forme hideuse de niveau deux. Edward ne fut pas le seul à être déboussolé

Toute l'équipe se demanda ce qu'était cette créature, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, qu'un homme plutôt grand, avec de long cheveux roux, enveloppé dans un manteau noir, tira sur l'akuma afin de l'anéantir. Edward se reprit bien vite de ses émotions, et alla voir l'illustre inconnu qui ne le vit pas et se précipita sur le lieutenant Hawkeye, afin de lui demander de venir dîner avec lui. Evidemment, il se fit rembarrer bien vite, par le gun de la jolie blonde qui demanda qui il était.

L'inconnu se présenta sous le nom du ''Maréchal Cross'' et sans demander ce que ce titre signifier, le lieutenant continua ces questions pour enfin aboutir à la seule qui les intéressé vraiment : où se trouvait la Congrégation de l'Ombre ? Le maréchal fut surpris de la question, mais ne chercha pas plus loin et leur fit un plan à la va-vite pour leur montrer où cela se trouvait. Par la même occasion, il remarqua enfin le Fullmetal et lui demanda de garder avec lui, une boule doré avec des ailes, une queue, et une étrange croix marqué sur son visage (si c'était bel et ben son visage), jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à destination. Timcampy. C'était ainsi que l'avait appelé Cross. Edward s'était donc retrouvé avec une chose dorée qui était peut être un oiseau, (il ne savait pas trop) sur son épaule. Tout en suivant les indications qu'avait donné ce Cross, l'équipe s'était perdu une bonne dizaine de fois, et ce fut à la onzième fois où ils aperçurent enfin le sommet de la tour qu'avait décrite le Maréchal. Ce fut ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent à destination après dix jour à errer …

_Fin flash back_

Ils étaient donc à une vingtaine de mètres de la tour. _On dirait presque le QG des forces du mal _pensa Ed. D'ailleurs, il ne fit pas le seul à penser cela, étant donné qu'au même moment, toute l'équipe sortie cette phrase, totalement synchro.

-On dirait bien que je ne suis pas le seul à le penser …

-Et bien, Fullmetal, je dois t'avouer que cet endroit ne me rassure pas du tout …

Le blondinet afficha un sourire victorieux, en pensant qu'il avait enfin trouvé quelque chose, qui faisait un peu peur à l'alchimiste de Flame, Roy Mustang. Ils continuèrent leur chemin quand apparut dans leur champ de vision, une sorte de visage encré dans le mur de la citadelle, au milieu de deux portes gigantesque ornées d'une croix en leurs centres. Celui-ci bougea les lèvres, ouvrit les yeux et fit sortir des rayons qui se fixèrent instantanément sur Edward.

-Examen radiographique en cours ! Humains ou akuma nous allons savoir qui tu es !

-Humains … ou akuma ?

Le blondinet se retourna vers le colonel qui comprit de suite :

-Ne me demande pas, je n'en sais pas plus que toi.

-Examen radiographique terminé ! Vous êtes autorisé à enter !

Les deux grandes portes s'ouvrirent et l'équipe du colonel y entra sans se faire prier. A peine étaient t-ils entraient qu'un homme à l'uniforme blanc avec béret de la même couleur sur la tête et des cheveux noir se présenta.

-Je suis Komui Lee, le grand intendant de la citadelle. J'aimerais savoir qui vous êtes et pourquoi vous êtes ici.

Ce fut le colonel qui s'approcha et qui prit la parole.

-Je suis Roy Mustang et voici mon équipe : Riza Hawkeye, Jean Havoc, Heymans Breda, Vato Falman, Kain Fuery, Alex Louis Armstrong, Maes Hugues, Edward Elric ainsi que son petit frère Alphonse. Nous sommes venus ici dans l'espérance de pouvoir agrandir nos connaissances. Aussi nous avons un message d'un certain Maréchal Cross.

Le colonel tandis le golem à Komui et celui-ci acquiesça.

-Très bien, je vous fais confiance. Vous êtes venus avec le golem du maréchal. Cependant, je pense que vous aurez d'autre problèmes plus tard, concernant votre arriver inattendu. Mais pour l'instant, venez avec moi, je vais essayez de vous logez. Par contre, j'en suis désolé d'avance, mais il se peut que vous soyez avec une, ou deux personnes, par chambres.

Le colonel secoua négativement la tête et ajouta :

-Ne vous en faites pas pour cela. L'important, c'est que vous nous acceptiez.

Le Fullmetal se rapprocha discrètement du colonel et lui chuchota quelque chose que seul Mustang put entendre :

-Pourquoi ne nous avez-vous pas présenté en temps qu'alchimistes de l'état ?

-Parce qu'on dirait qu'ils ne sont pas au courant pour l'alchimie. Tu as vu comment on nous regardait dans la rue ? Heureusement, nous nous sommes achetés de nouveaux vêtements avant d'arriver ici, répondit t-il.

Edward acquiesça, et partit devant, pour rejoindre le grand intendant.

- Dites-moi monsieur Komui, que sont les akumas ?

Le dit Komui se retourna en direction d'Ed et tout en continuant de marcher, il lui répondit :

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Nous te l'expliquerons le jour venu, euh …

-Edward monsieur, Edward, compléta le Fullmetal.

-Bien, Edward.

Ils arrivèrent ensuite dans une grande salle où se trouver des tas de papiers entasser les uns sur les autres. Le grand intendant se dirigea vers ce qui ressembler plus ou moins à un bureau, et demanda à ses invités de s'installer sur le canapé d'en face. Evidemment, le canapé était trop petit pour tout le monde et ce fut Edward et Fuery qui durent se mettre sur les genoux de quelqu'un d'autre. Ainsi, Edward se retrouva sur les genoux du colonel et Fuery sur les genoux du commandant.

-Bien alors, vous, Edward, vous irez dans la chambre d'Allen, vous, madame Hawkeye vous irez dans la chambre de ma sœur, Lenalee, vous, monsieur Mustang, et monsieur Hugues, vous irez dans la chambre de Bookman et de Lavi. Quand à vous autres, vous irez dans une chambre vide, termina le grand intendant.

Tous acquiescèrent et se demandèrent (surtout Edward, Roy et Maes) à quoi pouvait bien ressembler leurs camarades de chambres. La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, pour y laisser paraître une jeune fille avec deux couettes brunes de chaque coté et une tasse avec un lapin dessus.

-Ah justement Lenalee, je t'attendais.

La dite Lenalee releva la tête pour y voir son frère faire signe de tête vers le canapé où elle détourna les yeux, pour y croiser celui d'Havoc, qui lui, fit carrément un saignement de nez en la remarquant … _Pauvre Havoc … _pensa Edward.

-Qui sont-ils, grand frère ?

- Nos nouveaux colocataires. Ils sont venus ici pour approfondir leurs connaissances. La jeune femme blonde sera celle avec qui tu partageras ta chambre. Tu montreras ensuite aux autres leurs chambres respectives. Le blondinet sera avec Allen, celui aux cheveux noirs et celui avec les lunettes aux yeux verts, sont avec Lavi et Bookman. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit la brunette avec un sourire des plus ravissants.

Elle déposa la tasse de café sur le bureau et demanda à Edward, Roy et Maes de la suivre. Ainsi, ils abandonnèrent le noiraud et le papa gâteaux devant une porte de chambre, qu'ils ouvrirent tous deux, pour y découvrirent une chambre engloutit dans les papiers journaux. Edward toujours aux coté de la jeune fille, n'attendait pas vraiment avec impatience le moment où il rencontrerait son futur colocataire.

-Dis-moi, comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Hein ? Euh, ah … (réflexion du cerveau d'Edward, reconnections, démarrage, mise en mouvement … PLAY) Je m'appelle Edward Elric, j'ai 15 ans.

-Tu as le même âge qu'Allen. Je suis sûr que vous vous entendrez bien. Au fait, moi c'est Lenalee Lee, la petite sœur du grand intendant, renchérit-elle.

Ils arrivèrent ensuite devant une chambre, et la jeune fille s'arrêta en disant que c'était ici. Elle frappa à la porte et y entra pour en ressortir cinq minutes après pour dire au Fullmetal, qu'elle avait raconté la situation à son nouveau colocataire. Elle s'en alla en lui expliquant qu'elle avait d'autres choses à faire, laissant un Edward qui n'avait pas vraiment envie d'entrer. Il frappa tout de même comme Lenalee l'avait fait juste avant et attendit d'avoir la permission d'entrer. Il y entra et en pensant avoir à faire à une chambre bien rangée, il y découvrit, au contraire, une chambre avec des livres, des vêtements, et surtout de la nourriture un peu partout. Une jeune homme avec des cheveux blanc, une peau de neige, une cicatrice à l'œil gauche et un bras rouge sang se retourna et lui sourit aussi amicalement que possible.

-Bienvenu dans ta nouvelle chambre, je suis Allen Walker. Enchanté.

Il lui tendit sa main et Edward la serra tout en répondant par un « De même » tout en pensant que finalement, il n'allait peut être pas si s'ennuyer avec un colocataire aussi désordonné que lui ….

oOoOoOoOo

Cela faisait plus de deux heures que les meilleurs amis étaient en train de ranger la chambre pleine de journaux. En ayant enfin réussi à apercevoir un bout du lit, ils continuèrent leurs explorations, quand un rouquin avec un bandeau sur l'œil droit et un bandana, franchit la porte. Au début étonné, le rouquin se reprit bien vite avant de leur annoncer avec une voix enjouée :

-Vous êtes mes nouveaux colocataires, c'est ça ? Je suis Bookman Junior mais appelé moi Lavi.

Le colonel et le lieutenant colonel se regardèrent, et, en ayant reprit une pose un peu plus confortable (ils étaient à quatre patte), et leur sérieux, ils se présentèrent à leur tours :

-Je suis Roy Mustang.

-Et moi, Maes Hugues. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Lavi !

-Moi de même, monsieur Hugues.

-Allons pas de politesse ici, appelle moi simplement Maes, et lui –il montra le colonel du pouce-, appelle le Royounet !

-Maes ! Pourquoi tu lui dis ça ? Commença à s'énerver Roy.

-Royounet, hein … Okay, Maes ! Monsieur Mustang, je vous appellerais Royounet ! Renchérit le Bookman Junior.

-Nooooooon !

Lavi et Maes se firent un sourire complice … Roy était très mal tombé, il avait réussi à être avec le seul qui avait l'air aussi dégénéré que son meilleur ami … _Pourquoi mon Dieu, pourquoi … _gémit Roy intérieurement.

Après ce petit entrevu, Lavi aida les deux militaires à finir de ranger la chambre, avant de se mettre au lit, mais de continuer à parler pendant cinq heure ! Ben oui, quand Hugues commence à parler de sa chère petite Elysia, rien ne peut l'arrêter ! Surtout, si en plus, Lavi se met à écouter réellement ses histoires avec attention … Roy n'en pouvant plus, il se mit dans un coin de la pièce emportant avec lui des couvertures et sombra quelques minutes après, dans le royaume de Morphée.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre d'Allen ….

Edward s'amusait comme un petit fou, entre Allen qui lui racontait ses aventures bien triste avec le Maréchal Cross, et Timcampy qui n'arrêtait pas de lui faire des chatouilles, Edward rigolait comme un malade… (Miky : étant donné que c'est déjà un malade, ça nous arrange bien, tiens … Ed : ta gueule la gothique ! Miky : Depuis quand me traites tu de gothique toi ? Y a uniquement Juju qu'a le droit de me nommer ainsi, c'est tout ! Ed : et sinon quoi ? Miky : *sort sa hache* sinon ça ^_^ Ed : …)

-Eh ! Mais arrêtes de te marrer, Edward ! C'est vraiment pas drôle ce qui m'est arrivé avec mon maitre !

-Ha ha ! Mais Allen… T'as tellement… la poisse ! Rigola pour la énièmes fois le Fullmetal.

Le blandinet en avait plus qu'assez que son nouveau colocataire, rigole de ses mésaventures, alors que pour lui cela avait été un véritable enfer. Ce qui l'avait vraiment étonné, cependant, c'est que quelques heures auparavant, quand il l'avait rencontré Edward, il s'attendait à être questionné sur sa cicatrice et son étrange bras. Mais, rien du tout, que dalle, Edward ne lui avait rien demandé, et on dirait même qu'il se fichait royalement de son apparence physique. D'ailleurs, Allen voulait en savoir plus sur lui, il le trouvait d'une certaine manière … attirant, mystérieux, comme si une force invisible l'entourait, comme s'il cachait un énorme secret, comme si … il avait vécu la même chose que lui …

-Dis moi Edward … Je peux te demander quelque chose ? Commença le blandinet.

Edward cessa son rire, quand il vit le visage sérieux d'Allen.

-Oui, bien sur, je t'écoute.

-Et bien … J'aimerais savoir, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien demandé, au sujet de ma cicatrice et de mon bras…

Edward sembla ne pas s'attendre à cette question et réfléchit avant de lui dire :

-De toute façon, que je te demande ou pas, je ne vois pas ce que cela changerai entre nous. Car après tous, que tu ais ces blessures ou non, je ne changerai pas de comportement avec toi pour autant.

-Mais … n'es-tu pas dégouté par ce bras ?

Edward pris une mine triste, et décida de lui dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment :

-Moi, dans tout les cas, je préfèrerai avoir ce bras, que de ne pas en avoir du tout …

Allen le regarda, interloqué. Qu'avait-il bien voulu dire par là ? Il avait pourtant ces deux bras. Alors pourquoi lui avait-il dit qu'il aurait préféré avoir ce bras que de ne pas en avoir du tout ? Décidément, plus Allen passait du temps avec lui, plus il trouvait que c'était vraiment un garçon étrange …

De son coté, Edward réfléchissait, penser. Il pensa à sa défunte mère, qu'il avait transformé en un tas d'organe qui ne ressemblait en rien à un être humain, puis ses pensées se dirigèrent vers son petit frère, pour qui il avait perdu son bras afin de raccrocher son âme à une armure, puis elles se redirigèrent vers Scar, qui, lui avait déjà une fois, fait perdre son automail. Ensuite, il pensa à ses ennemis de toujours, les homonculus, et enfin il pensa à ce qu'il recherchait depuis maintenant plus de six ans, la pierre philosophale.

Tandis qu'Allen secouait sa main devant les yeux d'or d'Edward pour voir qu'il ne réagissait pas, le blandinet demanda à Timcampy de lui mordre le lobe de l'oreille, ce qui le réveilla de sa rêverie.

-Nan mais ça va pas ma tête ?

-Désolé mais étant donné que tu ne répondais pas, je me suis permis de te réveillé … Bon, alors, on va manger oui ou non ?

Edward restait ébahi. Allez manger ? A cette heure là ? Mais il était fou ou quoi ? Même si lui aussi avait faim, jamais il n'irait manger à minuit dans une cuisine qui n'était pas la sienne ! Mais son ventre n'était pas d'accord avec lui étant donné qu'il commençait à gargouiller rageusement … Cela devait bien faire six heure qu'il n'avait pas grignoté un petit quelque chose faut dire … Finalement, le Fullmetal se leva et suivit Allen jusqu'à la cafétéria, pour aller prendre un bon petit truc à se mettre sous la langue …. Et dans la panse par la même occasion !

Hawkeye avait été conduite dans la chambre de Lenalee, par les bons soins du grand intendant. Elle attendait désormais que la jeune fille revienne, pour installer ces affaires, et pouvoir commencer à sortir les papiers en retard à signer, qu'elle devait remettre au colonel le plus vite possible. Lenalee arriva en s'excusant du retard qu'elle avait eu, et le lieutenant ne fit aucune remarque là-dessus. Elle prit ses affaires et commença à les déballer, sous les conseils avisés de la jeune fille brune, qui lui disait de lui donner ses vêtements, afin qu'elle puisse les ranger correctement. Après avoir fini de faire le tour de la garde robe d'Hawkeye, les deux jeunes filles commencèrent à parler des personnes qui ne faisaient pas leur travail le moment venu (en l'occurrence le colonel Mustang et le grand intendant), en disant qu'on ne pouvait vraiment pas compter sur eux …

Quand à Havoc, Breda, Fuery, Armstrong et Alphonse, ils avaient été loger dans une sorte de très grande salle, que le grand intendant avait nommé ''chambre secrète d'expérience''. Alphonse n'était pas très rassuré avec les autres, étant donné qu'ils devaient partager la salle avec le commandant Armstrong, qui prenait un quart de la place… Havoc, Fuery, Breda et le commandant sortirent leurs sacs de couchage qu'ils emportaient avec eux, si jamais ils devaient dormir à la belle étoile. L'armure se plaça dans un coin afin de laisser les autres dormir tranquillement. Havoc ne semblait pas de cet avis, de même que Breda.

-Alphonse, vient donc t'installer avec nous. Tu ne vas pas rester tout seul dans ton coin quand même ?

-Mais, je risque vous empêcher de dormir avec ma taille, vous savez...

Havoc et Breda se regardèrent d'un air interloqué et commencèrent à être pris d'un fou rire.

-Voyons, Alphonse, comme si on allait dormir dès la première nuit qu'on passe ici ! Nous, on pensait plutôt, à discuter de tout et de rien comme à l'habitude quand nous partons en missions, fini par conclure Breda en lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

Alphonse lui donna raison, et s'assit à coté d'Armstrong, qui le serra fort dans ses bras, et, ''que de générosité vous avez là Alphonse'' le faisait presque suffoqué, malgré le fait d'avoir une armure à la place du corps.

Pendant plus de trois heures d'affilé, ils parlèrent des mésaventures d'Edward et d'Alphonse durant leur enfance, des petites copines d'Havoc, de la famille Armstrong et de leur succès, de la pierre philosophale, des chimères, de leur colonel, du Généralissime, du lieutenant et du lieutenant colonel, pour finir leur conversation dans le bain de la nourriture. Finalement, ils s'endormirent avec un Alphonse totalement crevé de cette journée, qui avait été riche en émotion, surtout, quand il repensait aux conversations qu'il avait eu avec les militaires de l'armée. C'était bien la première fois pour lui qu'il s'était autant amusé avec eux, et il en était vraiment heureux ….


	2. Akuma, Innocences, Exorcistes POV Edward

**Auteur :**Miky-chan

**Titre : **Retracer l'histoire

**Disclaimer :**les persos sont à Katsura Hoshino et Hiromu Arakawa

Corrigé ~

Chapitre 2 : Akuma, Innocences, Exorcistes (Edward)

Quand je me réveillais dans le lit d'Allen qui me l'avait prêté pour une nuit, je sentis une chaleur me bruler le visage. Une ombre apparut et me secoua de part en part en me disant que c'était l'heure de me lever. Je poussais un grognement, et voyant que je ne réagissais pas plus que ça, cette personne eut la brillante idée de me retirer les couvertures …

- !

-Désolé Edward, mais c'était la dernière chose qui restait à faire pour que tu te lèves, me dit mon nouveau colocataire chez qui je squattais désormais.

Je me frottais les yeux pour y apercevoir Allen, me tendant la main afin que je puisse me sortir du lit sans avoir à faire de mouvements inutiles. Il m'emmena avec lui dans la grande salle que j'avais découverte hier, lorsque nous étions allés nous faire un repas nocturne. Je devais bien l'avouer, Allen était une personne que j'appréciais un peu même si je venais de le rencontrer. Je me remis ma veste rouge, fit ma tresse à la va-vite et entra enfin dans cette salle, que je devinais comme étant déjà ma salle préféré, avec la bonne nourriture qui s'y trouvait, et qui ne demandait qu'à être mangé.

Quand Allen poussa la porte d'entrée, un homme plus vieux que le grand intendant nous fit son plus beau sourire.

-Mais qu'est ce que je vois là ? Voilà des petits nouveaux tout mignons à croquer ! Vous venez d'arriver n'est ce pas ? Que veux-tu manger ? Dis moi tout ce sais tout faire ! Me dit un homme que je reconnus comme étant le chef cuisinier.

-Bonjour, enchanté, répondions moi même et Allen.

-Si vous savez tout faire alors ….

Je regardais Allen qui semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il allait demander. Mais le chef cuisinier avait dit « vous » en parlant des nouveaux ? Alors Allen aussi était un nouveau ? Ah, mais oui … c'est vrai qu'il m'avait raconté comment ça s'était passé … Le pauvre n'avait pas eu de chance avec le gardien des portes et après il s'était fait attaqué par un sabreur … Décidément, il avait vraiment la poisse... Allen ouvrit la bouche afin de pouvoir exposer son menu :

-je voudrais un gratin, des pommes de terre, un curry, un màpô dôufou, une blanquette de veau, une tourte à la viande, un carpaccio, un nasi goreng, un poulet-frites, une salade, un gukbap, un tom yun kun, du riz. Pour le dessert, un flan aux mangues et vingt boulettes de mitarashi. Le tout en quantité.

J'ouvris la bouche de surprise, hébété de voir tout ce qu'il pouvait manger. Même moi je ne pouvais pas manger autant ! (et Dieu sais que je mangeais beaucoup pourtant !). D'ailleurs je croyais que le chef cuisinier était aussi de mon avis

-Tu vas… vraiment manger tout ça ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre à cette question, que quelqu'un derrière avait hurlé une chose que je ne compris pas. Quoi qu'il en soit cela avait l'air d'être une dispute pur et simple.

-oh, ça suffit. Je suis en train de manger et j'entends pleurnicher des macchabées. Ça me gâche le repas. Fit un homme qui devait être un peu plus vieux qu'Allen, avec des cheveux de jais attaché en queue de cheval.

-Enfoiré ! C'est comme ça que tu parles de nos compagnons morts en service ? Répondit un homme avec d'étrange signe sur le visage, et, un manteau blanc comme ses coéquipiers à coté de lui. Nous, les traqueurs, nous travaillons au péril de notre vie en silence, dans l'ombre de vous autres exorciste … et toi … tu dis que ça gâche ton repas ?

Sur ces derniers mots, il mit à cogner du poing l'autre à la queue de cheval, qui esquiva le coup avec une facilité déconcertante. Il le prit ensuite par le cou et le souleva de plusieurs mètres.

-Alors comme ça, ''vous travaillez dans notre ombre'' ? Reprit-il. Je veux, oui : vous ne pouvez pas faire autrement. Vous êtes là parce que les innocences ne vous on pas choisit. Vous êtes des recalés, des ratés, des inutiles.

''Innocences'' … encore un mot dont j'ignorais la signification, tout comme le mot ''exorciste'' et ''akuma'' … Allen m'avait déjà parlé de ses akuma durant le voyage qu'il avait fait, mais je n'avais pas osé lui demander ce que signifiait le terme …

-Stop.

C'était Allen. J'avais été tellement pris dans mes pensées que je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il s'était déplacé. Il avait prit le poignet du brun et le tenait fermement de sa main gauche.

-Désolé de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais … je crois que tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça.

Le grand brun garda le silence durant quelques secondes et répondit :

- Lâche-moi, moyashi.

Je m'esclaffais de rire. Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de rire par le fait qu'il lui a donné ce surnom stupide. Moyashi était un mot japonais que je connaissais à cause d'Alphonse qui m'en avait parlé un brin. Moyashi signifiait ''gringalet'', ''pousse de soja''. Évidemment ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment de rire face à ce genre de scène. Tout le monde me regardait et se demandait qui j'étais pour avoir osé les interrompre en pleine bagarre. De ce fait, le grand brun avait lâché l'autre homme qui tomba lourdement à terre tandis qu'Allen me regardait, interloqué. Ce fut le grand à la queue de cheval qui brisa le silence gênant, qui régnait depuis maintenant quelques minutes.

-T'es qui toi ?

-Edward Elric. Et toi ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas, répondit-il avec un ton froid.

-Et bien la première chose à faire, monsieur-je-ne-veux-pas-dire-qui-je-suis est de se présenter avant de demander qui je suis. Alors je reformule : Qui es-tu ?

-Tss ! Vous ne ferez pas de vieux vos. En plus je déteste les types dans votre genre.

-Tu m'en vois ravi, fis-je avec Allen dans mon plus beau sourire.

Nous nous envoyâmes des regards en éclairs avant que quelqu'un ne vienne interrompre notre défi du regard. C'était un homme qui devait presque avoir la trentaine accompagné de la jeune fille que je reconnus tout de suite comme étant la sœur du grand intendant.

-Hey, Allen, Kanda ! Le grand intendant vous attend dans son bureau, vous avez 10 minutes pour manger !

Puis ils s'en allèrent comme ils étaient venus. Après avoir fini son repas (que l'on pouvait qualifier presque de buffet à volonté), Allen se dirigea vers le bureau de Komui. Je le suivais, ne sachant pas quoi faire et en espérant, que, peut être, je pourrais apprendre des choses sur la pierre philosophale. Quand nous entrâmes, Kanda était déjà là et le grand intendant nous attendait aussi.

Je m'assis à coté d'Allen en attendant qu'il prenne la parole.

-Allen, Kanda. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps devant nous. Je vais donc vous expliquer brièvement et vous partirez aussitôt. Les détails de la mission se trouvent dans ce document.

Komui tendit le document aux deux autres qui le prirent juste après. Après cela, il se tourna vers moi.

-Edward, je suis content que tu sois là aussi. Tu les accompagneras pour cette mission. Peut être que tu pourras apprendre des choses.

Je fus assez surpris qu'il me dise que je pourrais les accompagnés. Attendez …. Les accompagnés ?

-Vous voulez dire que j'irais avec Allen et l'autre là ?

Komui me sourit.

-Oui. Tu seras avec Allen et Kanda.

Allen et Kanda se regardèrent d'un air effaré. Komui rigola et commenta la scène :

-Ne me dites pas que vous vous détestez déjà ? De toute façon on n'a pas le temps pour ce genre d'enfantillage. Il se pourrait que les akumas tentent de dérober une innocence situé au sud de l'Italie. Vous allez vous débarrasser d'eux et veiller sur l'innocence. Toi, Edward, tu resteras avec les traqueurs afin de ne pas être blessé. Et si jamais il y a un problème, tu rentreras à la congrégation. Je ne voudrais qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

-Oui, je comprends. Mais … qu'est ce que les akumas ?

Allen et Kanda me regardèrent, étonné.

-Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est que les akumas et tu es quand même ici ? Décidément, à croire que la Congrégation n'a plus qu'à recruter des nuls comme toi.

Allen me retint de frapper le brun.

-''Akuma'' est le nom d'une arme de guerre. Une arme démoniaque conçue pour détruire l'humanité. Les akumas revêtent une apparence humaine, et il est difficile de les distinguer du reste de la population. L'akuma est programmé pour tuer. Ce sont des armes vivantes doté d'une âme contrôlé par le faiseur. Elles paient pour les péchés qu'elles ont commis. Désespéré par leur nouvel état, elles sont dévoré de haine pour notre réalité. Les akumas sont générés à partir de matériaux bien précis : ''mécanique, âme et tragédie''. Nous avons tous en nous une partie de ténèbres. Le faiseur, aussi appelé le Comte Millénaire, se montre à ceux chez qui cette part s'est étendue à la suite d'un drame. Voilà ce que sont les akumas.

Il en avait parlé avec une immense peine et tristesse. Comme s'il savait ce que ces akumas ressentaient. Une part en moi se demandait pourquoi ce ''faiseur'' n'était pas venu pour me demander de ressusciter ma mère. Mais il avait parlé de notre part de ténèbres qui s'étendait. Sûrement que ma part de ténèbres ne s'était pas assez répandue car j'avais déjà décidé de ce que ferais, une fois que ma mère fut morte. Je fus tiré de mes réflexions par le grand intendant qui décida que les bavardages n'étaient plus au rendez vous.

-Bien. Maintenant que tu sais ce qu'est un akuma, vous allez pouvoir vous occuper de la mission.

Il n'y avait aucun problème concernant cela, mais il fallait que je prévienne mon frère.

-Est-ce que vous pourrez aller prévenir Al ?

-Bien sûr Edward, ne t'en fais pas. Je préviendrai les autres aussi.

-Merci.

Ce sont sur ces dernières paroles que je sortis de la salle, accompagné par Allen.

oOoOoOoOo

-On va devoir porter ça ? Demanda Allen visiblement pas très convaincu.

-Oui. Ceci est le vêtement qui montre que vous êtes des exorcistes.

-Qu'est ce qu'un exorciste ? Demandais-je posément

-Un exorciste est une personne qui est chargée d'éradiquer les akumas, et retrouver les innocences.

-Ah d'accord … répondis-je alors que le traqueur me montrait encore une fois cette horrible tenue blanche.

-Moi, en tout cas, c'est mort ! M'exclamais-je, Il est hors de questions que je porte cet habit blanc, de même que pour ce que porte Allen !

-Mais voyons, monsieur Elric, c'est pour votre sécurité.

-Non ! Ma sécurité j'en ai rien à foutre ! Je garde ma veste !

Le traqueur haussa les épaules, découragé. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'il essayait de me convaincre de mettre cette tenue, et que je lui refusais à chaque tentative. Finalement, Kanda arriva, et nous dis de nous dépêcher car le train ne nous attendrais pas. Nous sortîmes du QG, et sautâmes à la venue du premier train. Moi, j'en avais l'habitude, mais cela me surpris de voir que les autres le faisaient aussi. Nous nous présentâmes en temps que membres de la Congrégation de l'Ombre, et on nous indiqua immédiatement des compartiments de première place. Quand nous fûmes enfin installés, Allen reprit la conversation qu'il avait commencée alors que nous étions censés prendre le train en marche.

-Donc je reprends ma question de tout à l'heure. Quel rapport y a-t-il entre l'innocence, et la légende de ce fantôme, qui est censé vivre dans la ville antique de Matera ?

Je regardais le brun en attente de réponse quand il soupira.

-Les innocences... ont souvent changé de formes. Elles ont probablement commencé par s'abîmer au fond des mers souterraines.

''Innocences'' ?

-Est-ce l'étrange forme qui se dégage des cristaux qui les a guidés ? Toujours est-il que les hommes ont découvert les innocences et qu'elles existent sous différentes formes.

-Euh, à propos, c'est quoi une ''innocence'' ?

Allen me regarda et sourit.

-L'innocence est un cristal divin qui renferme d'étranges pouvoirs. Je t'ai montré mon bras gauche ?

J'acquiesçais par un hochement de tête.

-Et bien il en ait composé. Il faut traiter l'innocence d'une certaine manière pour en faire une arme. En gros, si tu préfère, l'innocence est l'arme qui peut détruire les akumas.

-Ooooh, d'accord …

A ce moment là je devais avoir l'air d'un gamin qui venait d'apprendre les bases de la vie. Mais je m'en fichais ; l'innocence était donc doté d'un étrange pouvoir … peut être était-ce un de ces pouvoirs qui me permettrait de retrouver le corps de mon frère … je décidais donc qu'à partir de maintenant, moi aussi je rechercherais ces innocences …

oOoOoOoOo

Nous étions enfin arrivés à Matera. En cours de route, nous avions appris, via le savoir de notre traqueur Thomas, que le fantôme de Matera ne serait qu'une marionnette. Cette dite marionnette, aurait continué à vivre durant cinq cent ans alors que les habitants aurait déserté la ville. Et à ce qu'il paraissait, la marionnette était toujours en vie... Kanda nous avait dit, que si les marionnettes avaient été fabriquées avec l'innocence, cela était tout à fait possible. Moi, je le croyais, connaissant ce que la pierre philosophale était capable de faire, j'y croyais un peu même si cela me semblait grotesque, si ce n'était pas la pierre qui agissait. Quoi qu'il en soit, quand nous arrivâmes au lieu où était censé être enfermé la marionnette, qu'avait retrouvée les traqueurs qui étaient sur place. Nous trouvâmes également des akumas. Je devais bien l'avouer, ces monstres étaient pires que les chimères elle-même. Allen se jeta dans le combat tandis que Kanda jurait de voir qu'il était aussi imprudent. Moi, je suivais le blandinet ayant plus confiance en lui qu'en l'autre brun. Allen semblait se battre avec un akuma qui semblait plus fort que les autres. Et alors que je m'apprêtais à utiliser l'alchimie, le traqueur me déconcentra :

-Sieur Elric ! Vous ne devez pas rester ici ! C'est dangereux avec les akumas ! Venez-vous abriter là !

Je le regardais avec un regard noir et lança :

-Rien à foutre ! J'veux de l'action moi ! J'aime pas rester en retrait et regarder les autres se battre à ma place !

Et sur ces derniers mots, j'utilisais mon alchimie pour détruire ces montres. Un éclair bleu passa, faisant jaillir une épée du sol que je saisissais, avant de la planter dans ce monstre, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à m'attaquer. Mon attaque ne lui fit rien. La lame de l'épée se brisa. L'akuma tandis vers moi des choses qui ressemblaient à des canons encraient dans son corps. Il commença à charger, et lança ses missiles vers moi. Heureusement, je me protégeais de mon bras droit, ce qui fit que je ne reçus aucune autre blessure. J'enlevais ma cape et mon gant qui étaient maintenant en lambeaux, et retirais les missiles de mon bras en gémissant.

-Putaaiiiiiin ! Ça fait trop mal ces machins !

-Sieur Elric … qu'est ce que …

Je regardais le traqueur, avant de me retourner et lui dire nonchalamment :

-Ce n'est rien. Ne vous en faites pas.

Le traqueur ne semblait pas de cet avis et discuta avec les autres du faits que j'ai été touché par les attaques d'akumas, et que je m'en sois sortir indemne. Ce n'était pas pareil pour les autres traqueurs qui était à ma gauche, eux, étaient agonisant, en train de se transformer en je ne sais pas quoi. Puis, 3 secondes après ils étaient devenus du sable. J'avais l'impression d'avoir à faire à Scar et à son alchimie. Il s'arrêtait au deuxième stade : la décomposition. Alors que je repensais à ça, je venais de peut être trouvais la solution pour les détruire. _Voilà, c'est ça ! Je vais faire comme Scar, je vais détruire les akumas de l'intérieur ! _Pensais-je. Cela ne me plaisait pas de faire comme lui, mais je n'appliquais pas cette attaque contre des humains, mais contre des armes vivantes. _Ouais, ça va le faire !_

Pendant que j'en étais là de mes réflexions, Allen, lui, semblait en très mauvaise posture, d'autant plus qu'un autre akuma se ruait sur lui. _C'est l'occasion ou jamais..._

-Sieur Walker derrière vous !

Allen se retourna assez vite pour me voir sur l'akuma et s'exclama :

-Mais qu'est ce tu fais Edward ? T'étais censé être en sécurité avec les traqueurs !

Je n'écoutais pas ce qu'il me disait et utilisait l'alchimie en sifflotant. Un éclair bleu s'échappa de mes mains, je sautais de l'akuma pour atterrir par terre, et, tout en continuant à siffloter, je me réjouissais en entendant l'akuma de derrière exploser.

-Et de un ! M'exclamais-je, le sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
